These feelings
by deafeningfunsoul
Summary: Ok so Naruto and Sasuke have know each other since they were eight years old, they've had secret friendship all those years, but what if they had one secret that they never told each other or anyone else. sucky summary but you know the drill, SasuNaru and of course YAOI! Rated M just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

_~flashback~_

_an eight year old naruto was walking along a lake that looked as if it was a sheet of glass, mind you this was early in the morning. he loooked to the peir that he always sat at, to only see a another boy around his age sitting on the edge looking out at the calm water. the boy had midnight black hair with natural deep dark blue highlights. slowly walking onto the board walk, naruto looked closer at the boy. he seemed sad. deciding to keep quiet he sat down on the right corner at the end, looking below him where the water moved slightly with the gentle breeze that flowed through the area. koi fish swam near his feet that slightly touched the clear, calming water, he loved when the fish swam near him it was like they didn't judge him, they accepted him for him. naruto heard shuffling coming from the other side of the peir,looking up he saw the other boy getting up to leave. __**i think he's leaving because of me.**__ naruto got up and grabbed the boys wrist._

_"if your leaving because of me, i can leave if you want?" naruto said with a sad look on his face._

_"no, i'm not. why would you think that?" the midnight haired boy asked as he looked at the blonde._

_"well everyone hates me, every time i'm around them they look at me coldly, or some way that says they don't like me." naruto explained as he let go of the boys wrist._

_"i don't hate you, i don't even know you." the boy repiled._

_"i'm naruto uzumaki." naruto said looking into the boys onyx eyes._

_"i'm sasuke uchiha." sasuke looked into the boys ocean blue eyes. "can i ask you something?"_

_naruto looked at the sasuke curiously. "sure..."_

_"are you part of the uzumaki clan?" sasuke looked at the blonde_

_"yea but when i was born my parents were killed, i was surpose to live with my cousin and her family but they didn't want me for some reason hell nobody wanted at least until iruka sensei came into the picture and took me in." naruto looked down._

_"i see... do wanna hang out?" asked sasuke with a small smile. (a/n i know sasuke smillling?! i though i would be cute.) naruto looked at the boy in front of him, __**he's accepting me.**__ naruto nodded. from then on the two were best friends. like brothers but theyhad secrects that no one could find because they didn't have an answer to, they only kept it to themselves. why did there hearts beat a million miles an hour or skip a beat when arounnd each other._

_~flashback end~_

naruto's p.o.v

it had been five years since the two met and durring those years theyrealised they had feelings for each other continued to grow. they had also realised that they wanted more then friendship or brotherhood from the other. though as the years went by sasuke began to get fangirls and fanboys. the two were still close but no one knew of there friendship besides iruka naruto's pracital father. at the moment the two were sitting on naruto's bed talking about their class mates.

"no seriously i swear the last prank was two weeks ago and it was funny." naruto aruged with a playfull glare.

"and you don't call putting a wopicushin on the hokage's chair?" sasuke rolled his eyes.

"i keep telling you it wasn't me so stop bring it up, it might have been his grandson." naruto looked at sasuke in the eyes.

"well they blamed you for it, but then again we were at the lake at the time it happened." sasuke rubbed his chin.

"anyway as i was saying..." before naruto finished what he was saying there was a knock rapped on the door.

"alright i'm coming." naruto yelled over the loud knocks on his door. upon opening the door he saw iruka with few royal guards behind him. looking curiously at the three guards then iruka.

"naruto what did you do this time?" sasuke glared at the blonde.

"nothing alls i did was missed up the order of iruka's soaps and that." he said with a small smile. then looked iruka. "i didn't do anything wrong besides that small prank on iruka."

"no naruto we're not here because you did anything wrong. the hokage wants to talk with you." iruka ruffled naruto's hair.

"can sasuke come too?" he asked.

"yea he can but he will have to wait outside."

"i would have come either way." sasuke stated.

_**in the hokage's office**_

the old third hokage sat behind his deep brown office desk as naruto sat a few feet away on a single chair. looking anywhere but the old wrinkled man infront of him. the hokage looked at naruto and sighed.

"naruto i wanted to speak to about your parents." the hokage looked the paper work infront of him.

"what about them?" naruto asked.

"well today is your thirteenth birthday." the hokage looked suprised at the young shinobi sitting on the small chair.

"i know and i don't anything depressing happening because this day is depressing enough as it is." naruto glared at the wooden floor below him.

"i know but it's something you must know. you already know what's inside of you, the nine tailed kitsune. but you don't know the story behind it." lord hokage explained.

"well i don't want to know yet wait until i want to know." naruto glared at the hokage and stood from his spot but just before he left the hokage said something unexpected.

"your just like your mother, you know that?" lord hokage looked at naruto with soft eyes.

"i know, iruka and kakashi always tell me that." naruto left after that, he walked right past sasuke who looked at with curious expression.

"naruto! wait up!" sasuke yelled after his best friend.

"catch up then slow poke." naruto called back. "maybe i should be calling you dead last?" he mumbled.

"i herd that baka." sasuke glared at the blonde. "let's go swimming at the lake." naruto nodded at the idea. water always seemed to take his mind off of things.

naruto sat on the old wooden peir with sasuke. they had just been swimming in the clear lake before them so now they're dripping wet. **how long has it been since we've done something like this?** naruto looked at sasuke only to see onyx orbs already looking at him. ** i wish i could tell him how i feel, i mean sasuke should know that i like him...no love him and i always have but i'm afraid it will ruin our friendship.**

"what are you thinking about dobe ?" sasuke asked with curiousity.

"nothing much."naruto looked away with a blush that brighted his cheeks .

"it must be something perverted then if your blushing." sasuke chuckled.** i think i should make him blush, he looks cute.**

"maybe, maybe not." naruto sang. "hey sasuke do you like anyone?"

"yea, why do you want to know?" sasuke tilted his head to the side a bit.

"describe that person." naruto stated, more like demanded as he looked at the sky.

"funny, cute, clumsy, handsome." sasuke turned away blushing.** damn it, i'm suppose to make him blush, fuck.**

"is it boy or a girl?" naruto asked still looking at the sky.

"if i tell you, you have to tell me if you like anyone and describe that person. deal?"

"okay, so yes i like someone. they're funny, cute, funny, hot tempered, stubborn, and hot in genral." naruto blushed a bit. "oh and my crush is a boy and i think i love that person."

"it the same with me and i forgot hot tempered, stubborn and adoreable and many other things." sasuke looked atnaruto with yearning, yearning to kiss those lips on the beautiful face, yearning to make him his and his alone. he'd even buy a collar with his name on it.

"i have an idea let's say the persons name at the same time so we know who it is." naruto had wide grin on his face. **damn naruto and his smiles.** sasuke cursed.

"okay... on three or after three?" sasuke looked at naruto, knowing the answer would change their relationship big time.

"on, 1..." naruto started.

"2..." said sasuke. thier was pregnant pause as the two looked at each before realising it they said their answer.

"you" they answered in unison. eyes widen in disbelief.

bit of a cliff hanger, i know and the characters were a bit oc, so if you think they were a bit too oc or some thing needs changing, review i would love to hear back from you. just no really, really bad things okay.

CG4E signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the fave and the follows, and those people who read this fan fic. did anyone see the end of the naruto manga? i had a friend spoil it for me and my world just came crashing down and it will be the same for every fangirl and fanboy out there.

**Spoiler Alert!**

they practicaly confessed to each other in 699, so why put them with different people? i think i might have a spaz attack if i think about it but to all sasunaru/narusasu fans our fandom will live on through our art, fanfictions, dj's, music video's and you get the picture. THERE'S TOO MUCH EVIDENCE AND MOMENTS IMPLIED THAT NARUTO AND SASUKE SHOULD HAVE ENDED UP TOGETHER! haha anyway here is the next chapter.

FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS I DON'T OWN NARUTO BECAUSE IF I DID ITACHI WOULD BE SECRETLY ALIVE AND SASUNARU WOULD HAVE HAPPENED

_Last time on These feelings..._

_"I have an idea, let's say the persons name at the same time so we know who it is. Oh and we have to be honest" Naruto had wide grin on his face. __**Damn Naruto and his smiles.**__ Sasuke cursed._

_"Okay... On three or after three?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, knowing the answer would change their relationship big time._

_"On, 1..." Naruto started._

_"2..." Said Sasuke. Their was pregnant pause as the two looked at each before realising it they said their answer._

_"You." They answered in unison. Eyes widen in disbelief._

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, eyes wide, shock writen over there bright red faces. It had only been a few seconds ago they confessed there feelings,not one one of them had moved there spot, bodies still and emotions running through there eyes. It seemed that no one could take themout of this trance, at least until one of them spoke.

"Y...You like me?" Naruto stared at the onyx orbs that stared back. _I can't believe it, he likes me back!_

"Yes..." Sasuke looked away from the intense stare, cheeks flushed. Naruto reached his hand out to cup Sasuke's redden cheek.

"Sasuke... I like you... No love you, I think I have since the day I meet you here on this pier. But I don't want to ruin our friendship." Naruto made Sasuke look in his eyes, "I don't know what to do."

"Then let's be together... and tell everyone about it. i want everyone to know that your mine Naruto. You've been there for me when Itachi killed my parents and the clan, I'm in love with you." Sasuke leaned in slowly and claimed Naruto's soft, sweet lips. A slow heated kiss formed from the two. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's lips only to recieve a moan from the blond, taking his chances Sasuke plunged his tounge into Naruto's mouth and explored the nice wet and warm cavern. Soon enough they pulled due to the lack og oxygen in their lungs.

"That was hot." Naruto panted.

"I know..." Sasuke replied, "Have you ever kissed anyone before besides that time in class?"

"To be honest, I have but it was only a peck on the lips." Naruto looked at Sasuke who had a death glare on his face. "Hey don't look at me like that, it was a dare. I didn't even enjoy it."

"Why is it that this it the first time hearing this?" Man if looks could kill.

"I did but you must have been busy. Anyway what about you?" Naruto looked at Sasuke who blushed yet again.

"No..." Sasuke looked away from the blond.

"Bullshit. That's all I have to say." The two chuckled and stood up from there spots.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" Yelled an all too familiar voice.

"Oh great, now there goes our afternoon." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the annoying voice that yelled his and his now boyfriends names.

"Where have you two been? You both weren't at training." A pink haired girl asked.

"Swimming, what does it look like?" Naruto grabbed his and Sasuke's towels off the old wooden boradwalk.

"You talked Sasuke into going swimming with didn't you?" Sakura glared at the blondes back.

"It was my idea Sakura. Now can you go away? And to explain in a short version of what happened, Naruto was pissed off about something so i helped clear his mind by suggesting to go swimming. Oh and it's Naruto's birthday." Sasuke glared at Sakura ten fold.

"Ok then bye." Sakura left.

"Man I need some coffee." Naruto stated.

Naruto and Sasuke sat Ichiraku's talking about the training and recent missions they have gone on.

"Hey we should go on a mission just ourselves." Naruto though out loud.

"It would be nice, I mean we won't have Sakura there to annoy us as well as that perverted sensei." Sasuke agreed.

"Who's the perverted sensei?" asked a voice from behind.

"Hi Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei." The boys said in unison.

"My, my don't you look happy today, Sasuke." Kakashi said looking at the raven who was sitting beside Naruto.

"It's my birthday so I had a small request for Sasuke." Naruto said.

"And that was for him to buy you ramen i'm guessing?" Iruka looked at Sauske and Naruto curiously.

"Suprisingly not, I just had to be happy for the day." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Is that right? Here I was hoping you both had finally hooked up." Kakashi snickered then looked at the beat red boys in front of him. "Oh, so you did hook up."

"Kakashi stop it! Leave our son alone. Anyway we came to wish you happy birthday." Iruka glared at Kakashi who seem to have an innocent look in his eye.

"Hey since when was I Kakashi's son. I know he help raise me but seriously, come on." Naruto looked displeasingly at Iruka.

"I've been there right from the start with Iruka until you moved out." Kakashi tried to make his point but somehow he thought it was useless.

"But you are also the reason i moved out, and Iruka too." Naruto looked away blushing.

"Oh are we now? What reason would that be?" Sasuke was looking between the three in amusement

"Almost every you two would be doing it, even if I told you to keep it down you still kept me up." Kakashi was suprised Naruto talked about sex without stuttering.

"Really? I never heard anything." Kakashi baited.

"Asshole." Was all Naruto said before walked off.

"I think you should apologise to Naruto." Sasuke demanded then ran after his boyfriend.

Naruto laid on his bed next to Sasuke. He'd just woken up from his slumber to find his raven sleeping next to him. Staying silent was the main objective at the moment until he could get up and shower. **I need to have shower but his arm is wrapped around me tightly, maybe he's having a nightmare.** Naruto turned his body to face Sasuke. He seemed so peaceful sleeping here. He didn't appear to be having a nightmare, what could it be? Naruto gentlely slid a his onto Sasuke's smooth pale cheek.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered in his sleeply voice, eyes slowly opened in a sleepy state.

"Hey," Naruto whispered back.

"Morning, I think" Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"Yea it is. What do you want to do today? I mean we don't have training for a couple of hours." Naruto replied. He looked at the time on his bed side clock. It was six o'clock and they had training at eight.

"We could play your Xbox, C.O.D or Halo?" Sasuke looked at the ocean eyes that stared back at his onyx ones.

"Okay, But first we have our showers and eat, because knowing us we will get into the game and lose track of time." Naruto said.

"Shots the shower first." Sasuke got up and walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Naruto looked at the door then the kitchen. **I wonder what food is good.** Naruto made his way out of his bed to his fridge.

Looking at the food that was in it he realised the it was stocked. **What the fuck? Iruka must have filled it up.** Getting a carton of eggs and a few rashers of bacon, placing the objects on the island bench Naruto went to a wall cabinet and grabbed a frying pan and place it on the stove at full heat. After placing the bacon and eggs in frying pan. After cooking and serving breakfast, Naruto went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Sasuke, breakfast is ready." Naruto said through the wooden door.

"Okay," Sasuke replied.

"What are we going to do when Sakura finds out?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but go have your shower. Then we can have breakfast so I can kick your ass at Halo."

After they had there breakfast the two boy's they played Halo for a hour then went to training.

Sorry for the late post any way please review even though this might be a crappy chapter i would like to hear your oppinons of the fann fic so far. I just love how a lot of people were cracking up about the ending of Naruto. haha,

CG4E


	3. Chapter 3

These feeling chapter 3

Okay thanks for reading up till this chapter so far. As always I would like to hear your ideas of these feeling. Oh and thanks for the faves and following this fanfic any i would really like some reviews on your take or ideas of this fanfan so please review. I like have none so I don't know whether that is a good thing or a bad thing, you know. So like I please, please review!

Have fun reading!

THANKS TO MY BEST FRIEND LEEAH WHO HELPED ME WITH EDITING AND IDEAS. THANKS BESTIE

After playing Halo for half an hour, the boys decided to call it a draw and head to training early. Strangely enough Sakura was already there normaly she was five minutes early, they only had 10-15 minutes till they were suppose to be there. As soon as Sakura saw Sasuke she ran over to him almost tacklling him to the ground. Naruto chuckled then tried to pray Sakura off of Sasuke but no use. **Why the fuck must she do that all the time? I wonder if she will let go of Sasu if I tell her Sasuke and I are dating?**

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said politely.

"Go away Naruto." She said still not letting go of the raven who seemed to be getting pissed off by the minute.

"I can't, for two reasons." Naruto held his tanned index finger. "One I'm on the same team as you." **Wait for it, wait for it.** "And finialy let's not forget the second reason," this time Naruto held up two figers with a 'eat-shit' grin plastered on his face. "you seem to be pinning my boyfriend to the ground. Which you should stop before I tear you off of Sasuke while hurting you." Naruto had a serious look on his face that spelt trouble for the one person who defiend him if they dared to.

"Sasuke, your boyfriend?" Sakura tilted her head to the side abit. "As if. Sasuke's straight so stop lying Naruto."

"Actually Sakura, I'm bisexual and I'm taken so fuck off." Sasuke struggled to get out of Sakura's death grip. "I mean it Sakura, unless you don't want Naruto or I hurting you. I would let go."

"Oh yeah, I just remembered something I need to talk to you about Sasuke, it's really important." Naruto said as finaly managed to pray Sakura off of Sasuke.

"Um...Okay." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and towed him to the otherside of the bridgethat they called there meeting point. "What is it?"

"Are you still going after the Akatsuki?" Naruto still held Sasuke's hand so he wouldn't walk away.

"Once I become powerful enough to face Itachi for find out the truth about what happened." Sasuke answeared but then had question of his own for the blonde. "why do you want to know anyway?"

"I'm coming with you then, I think I heard there was a couple of people in the clan that i might be related to. So I'm coming with you." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Plus I want to kick your brother's ass a bit."

"Who are they?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and drew deep breath.

"An artist like myself but instead of pranks it's boom and explosions, and a guy named Nagato. I don't know much about Nagato, all I know is he's a relative." Naruto explained.

"Okay, what if I went there for you? I don't want you in any danger." Sasuke looked at Naruto with a concern expression, raising his hand he cupped Naruto cheek. As Naruto leaned into the touch he put his forehead to Sasuke's.

"Okay you two don't get too carried away, we have training to get to." Yelled Kakashi in a perveted way

"Go fuck yourself Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled back.

"I would if I could but I'm too busy fucking Iruka." Kakashi chuckled.

"You seriously have to say, don't you." Naruto deadpanned.

"Yep! Anyway, let's head to training." Kakashi walked off as if nothing happened.

"Asshole!" Called out Naruto.

"That's Asshole-sensei to you." Kakashi called back.

"Go fucking die in a hole." Naruto raced off to the forest where they normally trained.

"You just keep on ruining it don't you?" Sasuke followed Naruto in a hurry to catch up.

"Ruining what?" Asked himself.

Naruto sat in the middle of the field focusing on his chakra as it flowed through him like a never ending stream. Sasuke however seemed to be watching his boyfriend closely, not wanting to interupt his meditaion. Sasuke gently laid his head on Naruto's lap. Looking to where Kakashi and Sakura were, to only see them engrossed in what seemed to be an intense sparring session. Looking back to his blonde bombshell, Sasuke traced the whisker like marks on Naruto's cheeks with his eyes. **He's so kawaii. I wonder what would happen if I kissed him right now?** Sasuke eyes landed on Naruto's soft, pale pink lips.

"Will you stop staring at me. I'm trying to get better with connecting to the Kyuubi." Naruto opened his oceanic orbs.

"No," A plain and simple answer left Sasuke's lips.

"Why not?" Naruto started to tangle his fingers in Sasuke's midnight hair.

"Because." Sasuke baited.

"Because... you know what I'm not going to play this game." Naruto sighed.

"What did the fox say to you this time?" Sasuke asked with curious eyes.

Lately Naruto had been trying to talk to the inner demon that was sealed away in his body. Apperently the demon was actually nice and just misunderstood like his container.

"Kakashi, Sasuke and I are going into the forest to meditate more. We can't focus here." Naruto yelled while motioning for Sasuke to stand up.

"Okay, but don't do anything I would do!" Yelled the perverted teacher.

"Sorry Kakashi I know that you're hoping for something entertaing or some action today but, sorry it's not happening." Naruto called and then piss bolted to the forest.

Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, Sasuke followed Naruto deep into the forest. Even when Sasuke asked where they were going, Naruto wouldn't answer. **What is that Dobe planing?** Just when Sasuke was about to ask again, he stoped when seeing Naruto looking down from the branch he stood on, a beautiful smile appeared on Naruto's lips formed. Jumping to the branch Naruto stood on he looked down.

A female fox laid on the ground with her three kits surrounding her. Looking closely Naruto's smile faded into a frown. One that told Sasuke. Naruto was contenplating something. Watching Naruto's carefully you could see the emotion that mixed in them. Anger, saddness, hurt, sorrow and worry.

"Sasuke I think the Mother is dead..." Naruto said so quietly he could have mistaken it for a whisper.

"I'll check." Sasuke jumped down from the branch, landing a few feet away from the nesting. Walking slowly and carefully Sasuke walked up to the family. As he reach to the family he looked at the mother as he knelt downinfront of the beautiful creatures.

A dart seemed to be inbedded in it's spine paralyising its back legs. Blood stained it's fur where the dark was but the fur was also changing colour right before Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto, get down here I need your help." Sasuke looked at foxes eyes. They seemed to ask Sasuke to put her out of her misery. Sasuke heard foot steps behind him, they were soft and quiet.

"She's not going to make it, is she?" Naruto said Sasuke as he too knelt infrontof the family. Reaching out his hand Naruto softly stoked the animal's fur. "The kits can't survive without her they're too young." Naruto stated.

"Let's keep them until they're old enough to survive on by themselves." Sasuke looked at the three kits that called out to there mother. "And it's too late to getthe poison out. It's most likely almost at her heart."

"Naruto! Sasuke! Training is over, no need to hide anymore." Yelled a voice that darethey say it happy to hear.

"Kakashi! Over here!" Yelled Naruto.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as he walked over to the two boys that sat infront of the tiny family.

"I was taking Sasuke to see the fox family but when we got here..." Naruto trailed off. Kakashi looked at the bigger fox and worked out what they had stumbled upon.

"The poison is some kind of jutsu, I think." Sasuke informed.

"Okay you two take the Kits away from here. Maybe to Sasuke's and I'll take the mother to the Inuzuka clan see if they can help." Kakashi was being serious, it was kinda once in a while thing when he was like that.

It had been a few months since finding the kits and there poisoned mother. Naruto had decided to move into the Uchiha compound to help look after of them. One of the baby foxes had taken a liking to Naruto. Sasuke said it was cute because no matter where they went it had always managed to follow them.

"I think we should keep it." Sasuke said looking at the fox that was curled up in Naruto's lap.

"You think so?" Naruto looked at the other two foxes. "What about the other two?" Naruto looked his raven haired boyfriend.

"Keep them too." Sasuke looked at the two foxes that nuzzled his legs.

"Are you sure? I mean they are a handful." Naruto was curious.

"Yes, if it makes you happy. Than yes." Sasuke smiled. Naruto's breath hitched. **That smile will be the death of me some day.**

"Let's give one to Gaara." Naruto smiles back.

"If that is what you wish, but first..." Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto on the lips. Responding immediately Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip, gasping in suprise Sasuke opened his mouth a bit giving Naruto the perfect chance. Sliping his tounge in Sasuke mouth smoothly. **I really need to get a hold of myself. We've been dating for a month now, almost everyone in the village knows that we're dating, half of that percentage or a quatar is against it. And here I am with a boyfriend who is heard to resist kissing him sinceless with his tounge down my throat. I mean come on who the hell is the uke in this relationship. **Sasuke responded by thrusting his tounge inside Naruto's mouth as moan escaped the blond's mouth. A battle began between the two, heating up by the moment.

"We need to stop before we get too carried away." Sasuke pulled away.

"Now I definiately know us Uchiha's won't be having any heir's, unless we adopt." Came a very familiar voice. Both boys look at the man at the door way. Glaring as they did the man chuckled.

Hoped you liked it

please review oh and tell me which Uchiha do you want it to be via reviewing.

CG4E


	4. Chapter 4

Okay thank you those who fave and started following this fanfic and I thank those who read my fanfic. I think this had more success in the first three chaps then the other two. Haha.

Oh and school started back so I'm in year 12 YAY! One more year and I'll be 18. I'm also going to recommand stories now. HAHA.

Recommanded (Some of the one I've read, and all SasuNaru and rated M):

_**Red Walkways **_by _**DeetsViBre**_

_**My Life as a Roller Coaster **_by _**psycho-uchiha**_.

_**Two hearts one soul**_ by _**Lady Blade WarAngel**_

_**The long way home**_ by _**Dashel**_

Note: these authors have not asked me to recommand there fanfics, I've only read them and loved them and thought that viewers would like some good reads. If any authors don't want me recommanding there stories then please PM me and I'll stop recommanding your stories.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Sasuke glared at the intruder.

"No, if I was I'd be in the corner laughing at your faces." The Uchiha replied.

"Itachi what the fuck do you want?" Naruto glared at the now named intruder.

"So the fox remembers my name." Itachi smiled. He knew what was going on between the two, he'd watched from the tree tops, hidden in the shadows the day the two became friends.

"What the fuck do you want Itachi?" Sasuke repeated Naruto's question.

"I've come to warn you and explain things to my brothers." Itachi looked at the two.

**Did he just say brothers?** Naruto looked at Itachi, it had seemed that his hair grew longer and the cloat he was wearing no mistaking it, it was Akatsuki. "Are you gay?" Naruto said noticing the dark nail polish on Itachi's finger nails.

"Why does everyone always ask that?" Itachi glared ginding his teeth. "I'm bisexual, for your information."

"Just answer the first question, Itachi." Sasuke held amusment in his eyes.

"Like I said I need to explain things that happened that night and warn you about a couple of things." Itachi walked towards the kitchen. "Hey bro, do have anything to eat?"

"Can you tell me why you would warn us? You've been gone for years. No contact between us and you just walce right in here like nothing happen. What's going on Itachi?" Sasuke raised his 7voice, his infamous Uchiha glare intensified.

"Can I get something to eat first I've been traveling for a day and a half pretty much without stopping." Itachi ignored the glare and looked at the foxes that cowered behind Naruto. "There cute. When did you get the kits?" Itachi tried to change the subject but failed.

"Nice try at changing the subject. Now explain while you make your food." Itachi glared at the blonde.

Itachi made his way to the kitchen with Sasuke and Naruto in tow. **How am I going to explain **_**that night's events**_** and warn Naruto about the Akatsuki and Sasuke about Orochimaru? A lot has happened in the last few years I wonder when those two hooked up? I wonder if the village still hates Naruto? So many questions but I have no time for catch up or gossip.** Itachi took a deep breath and stoped mid stride.

"Listen well little brother, the things I have to warn you about is after you Sasuke. A man named Orochimaru..." Itachi heard gasps from the two boys. "Don't tell me you've already meet him."

The two boys nodded as Sasuke pulled down his right sleave and showed Itachi the seal. "FUCK! You need to come with me brother. As long as you have that seal you will have a wanting for power or a way to control it and the only person who can help you with that is the one who placed it upon you." Itachi was serious, he couldn't have some Uchiha obsessed psyco after his brother.

"Itachi as long as I have this seal he will know where I am." Sasuke stated

"But will he infiltrate the Akatsuki to get to you?" Itachi made his point. "Oh and Naruto I don't think you should come. The Akatsuki are planing to find and take that fox from you plus you're needed in the village to keep it safe."

"I'm going. I don't care. I can hide my chakra and even henge. I can't be left alone here, I don't want to be left alone again." Naruto raised his voice.

"You were never alone." Itachi said.

"Yes I was. Before I met Sasuke I was alone, everyone hated me, most people still do." **How can Itachi not remember? **"The only people who accepted me back than was Iruka and Kakashi. Then I met Sasuke and my hole world got turned upside down, It changed for the better. I finaly realised that I wasn't alone, that someone other than Kakashi and Iruka cared for me!" Naruto ran down the hallway that lead to his room and slammed the door.

"Thanks Itachi. Now I'm also pissed t you, we were thinking of going to the Akatsuki so we could kick your ass and Naruto could possibly meet a couple of relatives." Sasuke looked down the hallway that Naruto ran. "You don't realise do you? Ever since we met that day at the pier our worlds changed, even though we kept our friendship secret we were always together and now you want to tear us apart." To say Sasuke was pissed was an understatment. "We had already talked about this a few day's ago, I said in a way no to Naruto coming with me but he told me he wanted to meet Nagato and some guy who kinda looks like him and acts like him but instead of pranks it's explosives."

Itachi laughed. "You mean Deidara, man now that's why I like him so much, he reminds me of our little kit."

"Ita-nii, Naruto's coming with us. I don't trust the village and what they'll do to him while I'm gone. I know Naruto can protect himself but the village is against him no matter what he does." Sasuke reasoned.

"Then you're playing right into there trap. I know it's hard but please just think about it." Itachi sighed. **Fuck he's stubborn.**

"Go to one of the spare rooms and you stay there for the night, You can explain what happened that night tomorrow. I'm going to see if Naruto's okay." Sasuke walked down the hall to Naruto's room, opening the door then stepping in sasuke slid shut again. Leaving Itachi to his thoughts.

_In Naruto's room._

Naruto laid on his queen sized bed with the foxes curled up to his left side sleeping. Not hearing his door slide open and close Naruto stared at the celling lost in thought that was until he felt two arms circle around his tanned waist.

"Hey," Came a familar smooth voice that made Naruto blush lightly.

"Hey," Naruto repeated "Is Itachi still here?"

"Yea he's staying the night, tomorrow he's explaining about what really went down that night." Sasuke placed his head on Naruto's right shoulder. Are you still pissed at Ita-Nii?"

"Yea kinda, anyway you're here now so it doesn't matter." Naruto looked down at Sasuke only to see onyx looking back.

"You know we did get rudely interupted earlier." Sasuke said with the most casual voice that strangly seemed suductive to Naruto.

"Um..." Naruto started blushing when Sasuke's eyes darkened with lust. "I think we could continue on."

"You think?" Sasuke smirked as raised an eyebrow. "Well before we continue our make-out session, I told Itachi you're coming with me when I go to the Akatsuki."

"You are the best boyfriend ever you know that." Naruto leaned up slightly andbrushed his lips against his raven lover's ones. Slowly the two entered a heated make-out session where there tounges danced with each other, moans come from each teen as the kiss grew deeper and what seemed last what seemed like hours but were only minutes. Breaking apart for air the two gazed at one another never taking there eyes away from eyes that seemed to pierce the soul and cover it with warmth. Laying back down Sasuke to Naruto's right side still not breaking eye contact.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said before closing his eyes to let sleep take over

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto whispered then slipped into his own dream state.

Naruto's door opened slightly to reveal Itachi looking at the two lovers with soft eyes. Grabbing out his phone he went into his camera app and took a photo of the two, at that point Itachi knew there was no way these two would ever seperate unless they really had too.

The next day Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto sat at the dinning room table in an awkward silence that was until a knock at the door sounded. Sasuke got up and open the door to find a long haired blonde wearing an Akatsuke cloat. Just as Sasuke was about to speak Itachi came up behind Sasuke.

"Deidara what are you doing here?" Asked Itachi.

"I heard you left a couple of nights ago and I followed you here." Deidara looked away as his cheeks slightly turned pink.

"Fucking hell Dei what if any of the others saw you." Itachi raised his voice a little.

"I can just say I was coming to meet my long lost brother." Deidara smiled, it was partly the truth.

"Who is your brother?" Asked Sasuke.

"You know him, he's here right now." Deidara's smile widen when he saw a bit of blond hair.

Sasuke's eyes widen "Naruto?"

"Is that his name? I never knew." Deidara looked at Itachi, "So can I meet him Itachi, can I?" Deidara eyes were like a dogs eyes begging for a treat.

"Not my place to say, It's up to Naruto himself so go wait in the living area and Sasuke go get Nauto." Itachi says with a sigh.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen where Naruto was preparing some food. Sasuke sneaked behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him. "You need to stop cooking the food and come with me." Sasuke stated.

"Why?" Naruto gave the bacon that was cooking on the stove one last flip and turned the heat off removing the pan off the heat plate to another that wasn't hot.

"Just do it and close your eyes." Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek lightly.

"Fine but who was at the door?" Asked Naruto as he closed his eyes and let Sasuke guide him.

"You'll see." Naruto pouted at the answer he got. "And stop pouting, it's a good thing."

Naruto was partly dragged the living area where he scensed a new chakra kinda similar to his. When Sasuke told Naruto to open his eyes, he was shock to say the least. Before him stood a teen about three years older than him maybe two but what stood out was that the teen looked like him a lot.

"Naruto..." Deidara's eyes welled up as tears started to fall down his cheeks silently.

"Naruto this is your brother, Deidara." Itachi stated softly. Naruto eyes widen in shock but that quickly left as he ran up and hugged Deidara, Naruto's own tears fell down his whiskered cheeks. Leaving the two alone, Itachi and Sasuke walked out of the room and went out the back to get air.

"Ita-Nii, It wasn't your fault for killing the was it?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"Yes and No, I did what had to be done. You see the clan was planning to destroy the village, I found out so I had Shisui our cousin help me. We found out what was going to happen so we found the documents to prove it, and went to the Hokage. He started planning something but it ended up being too late. I had just finished a D misson when I returned home, I saw mum on the floor crying when she told what was going on she wanted me to take you and run. But knowing me being the soft hearted brother I am. I decided to kill the clan and leave you, Shisui, mum and I, but that didn't happen. I was about to defend myself against Dad by trying to wound him up but Mum jumped infront of my blade when I was about to strike him..." Itachi was shaking slightly at the memory.

"It went right through her heart and I had got Dad as well, Shisui I think he got killed I don't know he might have fled. Than you turned up as I Mum and Dad fell to the ground, I couldn't stand that look on your face, so I used my sharigan on you to make you hate me so you could become stronger." Itachi looked at his brother. "I'm sorry that I did that especially after having the best thing that ever happen to come into your life. I'm sorry little brother, I'm so sorry. I caused you pain." Tears fell from Itachi's red eyes as tears fell from Sasuke's black ones.

Both brothers held each other as they embraced each other, for the first time in a long time Sasuke felt true happiness. He had a boyfriend who loved him for him which he returned the love, a few good friends and most of all he had his brother back even if it won't be long.

I know sad chapter right? But also heart warming with Dei and Naruto. If you have any questions please put it as a review or PM me and it'll try to answer them for you.

Sorry for the late chap, a lot of family problems have been going on plus christmas, new years and birthday. You know the drill, review

CG4E


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people! This is chapter 5. YAY! And I have my lovely editor back she is a shinobi! . And yes I decided to put the twist of Deidara being Narutos brother because they look alike and have a lot in common. Pranks + explosives = Naruto and Deidara running for there life.

Recommanded stories (SasuNaru - Rated M of course):

_**Deception **_by_** kizukatana**_

_**Surviving a Zombie Apocalypse **_by_** KorishipsDestiel247**_

_**The tutor**_ by_** Teppen**_

_**Webs of Deception**_ by_** Raiyaka**_

Note: these authors have not asked me to recommand there fanfics, I've only read them and loved them and thought that viewers would like some good reads. If any authors don't want me recommanding there stories then please PM me and I'll stop recommanding your stories.

A couple of days past, Naruto and Deidara got along really well. Sasuke had forgiven his brother for the past. Everything seemed to be going well until today, Naruto had decided to show Deidara around show him what the village did for there father. It turned out that there parents had a teen pregancy and was forced to give up Deidara and then a few years Naruto was born. Walking aroung the village Deidara couldn't help but notice the dirty looks his younger brother was getting.

"I hate how the village sees you for the demon contained inside you." Deidara stated.

"I know but I've learned to ignore it. All my life I've had to put up with it." Naruto replied

"Why don't you just leave? I mean theres places that would treat you better then the people here." Deidara glared at the villagers

"I couldn't because the villagers would think I'm betraying them but now that I know I have a brother I can leave with you and they'd think nothing of but getting rid of me." Naruto calmly looked around.

"I'd like that. I'd like to get to know my little brother. Tell me, would you leave without Sasuke?" Deidara asked.

"No I wouldn't. Ever since I met Sasuke he's been there for me through thick and thin and the same for him. I love him." Naruto blushed a deep red.

"Naruto!" Both brothers turned around at the annoying girl that ran up towards him.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto questioned.

"Who's your friend?" She replied.

"I'm his brother, Deidara." Deidara rolled his eyes at the girl.

"I only found out a couple of days ago. So what was it you wanted." Naruto sighed at the cherry blossom.

"Have you seen Sasuke? Today I mean." Sakura blushed.

"Yes I did he said something about training this morning so if you can't find his chakra then he wants to train in peace." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Come on Dei, I want to take you somewhere." Naruto nodded towards a direction and ignored Saukra's dirty look.

Deidara nodded his head. The two traveled around town and ended up The Hokage Tower. Deidara looked nervous at the sight of the building.

"Is it okay if I come with you when you leave? I hate living here but I want Sasuke to come too." Naruto looked into his brother's eyes pleading.

"Yes but I guess that's why you brang me to The Hokage Tower." Deidara wanted to laugh, his brother had already planned out what was going to happen.

Naruto's face turned red with embrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yea, kinda."

"Let's go then." Deidara ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Hey Deidara?" Naruto looked around the hallway.

"Un?"

"Does it feel like we're being watched or is it just me?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I agree but the sooner we get to The Hokage the better." both boys quickened there pace as they felt a vibe coming from behind them. Soon they reached the that The Hokage used, guarded by ANBU officers, Naruto fooled them into thinking he had done another prank that landed Naruto into trouble _again_. When they entered the office, Sarutobi looked at Naruto in suprised expression then looked at the other blonde teen next to the trouble maker.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? And whos your friend?" The old man asked.

"This is my brother, Deidara."

Deidara waved at the man before him with a grin. "I would like to take my brother and Sasuke Uchiha with me. I have a home in a neighbouring village that would be perfect for the two."

"You want to what?" Sarutobi raised his voice.

"I want to go with Deidara and take Sasuke with me. They're the only family I have left." Naruto said pleading the older man.

"No. I will not allow you to leave." The old man stated firmly.

"Yes he will, I will not let my brother live a life where everyone hates him because of the Kyuubi that's sealed inside of him." Deidara's glare was filled rage.

"And I will not letmy brother live a life where everyone pities him. They both hate it here and Deidara nor I will stand for our brothers being treated like crap." A voice came from behind the two that sounded all too familiar to them.

"Uchiha Itachi, what a suprise?" Sarutobi looked at the Uchiha's that just entered. "And Sasuke too." Sarutobi looked at the four people infront of him.

"We hate it here old man, and we want to be with our only family that we have left. Think about this, if you get rid of me the village will be happy and a Hokage should want what's best for the village he or she leads right. So see this as an investment, I stay equals, unhappy village. I go, equals happy village. Get my point." Naruto made a point and he was about to make another. "plus I'm only alive now or haven't been kicked out of this hell hole is because I'm a weapon to this village." He'd always known.

"How do you even know that Deidara is related to you?" The old man raised a questioning brow.

"Our parents had a teen pregancy and were forced to give me up and then so many years later they had Naruto and father had sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto." Deidara answered. "I've known about Naruto for sometime and wanted to meet him but I didn't know what his name was, I had only heard that he looked like our father Minato."

"Why come now?" Sarutobi still questioned the fact that Deidara was Minato and Kushina's first born.

"I have been busy with work and never reallyhad the time off so this time I had a longer holiday so I thought I would visit My brother and get to know him." Deidara answered clearly getting annoyed withthe old man.

"What's your job?"

"Science and enginering." Deidara said. Deidara glared at the man as he came up with an idea. "You know, now that I think about it, I don't need your permission to take Naruto. I can leave with him right now and never return and same goes for the Uchiha's." Naruto eyes lit up and turn behind him and looked at Sasuke, with an evil gleam in there eyes, they undid their forehead protectors and left.

"So it's decided, our brothers are coming with us, it's there choice." Itachi smirked at the man before him. "Don't worry about them they'll be safe." With that Itachi and Deidara left in a poof of smoke and the third hokage gobbsmacked

At the Uchiha Mansion Naruto and sasuke were packing there things when the kits pounced on them, making the two boys laugh at the cuteness. Happiness had filled there hearts once again, not that they weren't happy before, it's just that now they could leave a place that they've wanted to leave since they met. Naruto and Sasuke had always talked about leaving the village and going exploring around the nations it had been a dream of there to do together.

"Hey Sasuke do you think we should give one of the kits to Iruka and Kakashi?" Naruto asked out of theblue.

"Sure, it'll be something to remember us by." Sasuke agreed. "We'll give one to Gaara and keep the runt."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and laughed, it seemed that the smallist one of the three had taken a liking to Sasuke and vise versa. "Sure." After the two finished packing they went to Kakashi's and Iruka's and knock on the door.

"Hello? Oh Naruto, Sasuke what are you two doing here?" Iruka answered the door.

"Can we come in?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, will you be staying for dinner?"Iruka looked between the two before stepping aside.

"No, we just want to tell you something and also give you something." Naruto answered this time.

"Kakashi isn't here right now so do you want to wait or not?" Iruka asked.

"Um... should we wait, Sasuke?" Naruto wanted to tell them both that he had a brother and was leaving the village as well as leaving behind a fox kit for them.

"It'd be best, but when should Kakashi be coming back?" Sasuke knew they should tell the sensei's together and not seperate.

"Soon, hopefully." Iruka replied.

"There coming." Both Sasuke and Naruto said in unison with looks of fear "We're fucked."

"What's going on?" Iruka looked at the two boys before him.

"Well, you see I found out that I have a brother and he's here and wants to take me and leave the village... So I'm kinda going with him and Sasuke is coming too."

"And Itachi is here too. They're both taking us from this place because we thought it'd be better for us." Sasuke added.

"You two are in so much trouble." A voice said from behind the two making the two turn around to find three people stood at the door.

"We're fucked." Naruto repeated in unison.

"Yeah you got that right. And what the fuck are you doing? There could be Anbu officers or who knows what after us and you're here of all places."

"We finished packing and I decided that I wanted to give one of the kits to Iruka and Kakashi, considering they're practicaly my parents." Naruto said to Itachi who seemed pretty pissed at the moment.

"Naruto, we need to leave now come on. We have your stuff so let's go." Deidara nodded his head towards the door.

"Okay. Iruka, Kakashi I want to give you a fox kit, please pick one out these two." Naruto whispered as three fox kits started to rub against Naruto's legs.

"But there's three." Iruka pointed out.

"The smaller one is staying with us." Naruto chuckled at the cuteness of the kits.

"I think the one with the black tipped ears." Iruka looked at Kakashi, "What do you think Kakashi?" In response Kakashi nodded.

"Okay now that's settled we have to leave." Sasuke looked at his sensei's with sad eyes, they were the only ones to treat him and Naruto like normal people and not pity them, call them names like demon or monster.

Naruto hugged Iruka tightly and let his tears roll down his cheeks as Kakashi circled his arm around the two. "Thank you Dad and Father. Thank you for raising me when no one else would and not giving up on me when I was at my worst. I'm happy to call you both my fathers." With that Naruto let go of Iruka. "I love you both, besides Sasuke you two are what kept me here. I'll see you around okay." Naruto walked over to Deidara.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother I am forever in your debt." Deidara smiled at the men who took care of his brother.

Looking at the blondes then his brother and without a moments thought Sasuke quickly hugged his sensei's and pulled back before they could respond. "I promise I'll look after Naruto and protect him as much as I can."

Kakashi looked away from the four as they left blinking away the tears that threaten to fall from his eyes. Feeling arms wrap around his waist and a head on his shoulder. Kakashi looked down at the person and then let his tears fall silently.

"I have an idea." Kakashi stated after a moment.

"No sex Kakashi."Iruka rolled his teary eyes

"Why do you always think I want sex every time I say 'I have an Idea'?" Kakashi looked at his lover.

"Well think about it. Almost eyery night you want sex." Iruka pointed out.

"Well what can I say besides I love you." Kakashi chuckled. "I was thinking we get some of the other kids join together and join Naruto and Sasuke. What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Iruka paused. "I think that's a stupid idea but I'll do it. So who should we start with?"

Kakashi smiled. "Let's see, we want all of their friends. Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Sakura, Tenten, Shino, Chouji and maybe some of the others."

"Sounds like fun let's go find them see what we can do." Iruka smiled at Kakashi.

"You know, If Naruto was really our son he would have your smile." Iruka blushed a bright red at Kakashi's statement.

"Shut it you, you're making me blush." Iruka turned away from Kakashi.

"Let's go." Kakashi snickered.

So what do you think? Is it getting interesting or not?

Any way hopefully I'll post soon.

CG4E


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! And with a new chapter, Like always thanks for the faves and follows. Oh my editor is in shinobi training

Recommanded (Some of the one I've read, and all SasuNaru and rated M):

_**Remember Me**_ by _**Dashel**_

_**Icha Icha Paradise**_ by _**Nick. Tsuki**_

_**Love or sex **_by _**14Kitsune14**_

_**Vampire Perfume **_by_** Flourish-floret**_

Note: these authors have not asked me to recommand there fanfics, I've only read them and loved them and thought that viewers would like some good reads. If any authors don't want me recommanding there stories then please PM me and I'll stop recommanding your stories.

A group of young teens stand waiting at a training field waiting for who ever left them a note in their room. It was a hot day and eyeryone of them wanted to be at home, swimming or somewhere that had an AC to cool off in not standing on the training field in the middle of the day at the peak of the heat.

"At least it's nice weather to get a tan." Ino said to no one inparticular.

"I agree." Agreed Sakura. "Hey, has anyone seen Naruto or Sasuke?"

"We can explain that." Came a voice from behind the group, when they turned they saw Iruka and Kakashi. "It's why I've called you all here."

"What's going on Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"Well you see..." Kakashi and Iruka took turns explaining what happened the day before. "And what he left was this fox kit." Kakashi finished while patting the foxes head as it sat in front of him.

"So what you're saying is that Naruto and Sasuke ranaway with both of their brothers to start a new life after the Hokage told them they couldn't leave." Shika summarised what was said by the sensei's.

"Yes and Now we're going tto leave as well and considering you are all his friends, we wanted to tell you so if you wanted to tag along." Kakashi looked at the group. "It's entirely upto you but just to let you know you'll be giving up your life here in Konaha, seeing your family and many other things."

"I think I speak for the whole group when I we're in." Kiba smiled, "Plus I think a lot of us want to kick Naruto's and Sasuke's asses for not telling us they were leaving."

"Agreed." Stated Shikamaru.

"Go to your homes spend what time you have left with your families and well let you know when we're leaving." Iruka told theteens infront of him.

_2 weeks later_

The group of teens wereback on the training fields and waiting for Kakashi and Iruka to arrive. Kiba sat inbetween Hinata and Akamaru, being strangley too quiet. Neji sat with his team like the the rest of the others. All waiting for the sensei's to appear out of no where.

"How much do you want to bet that they're getting laid?" Kiba chuckled along with some of the others.

"I don't want to bet anything." Shikamaru smirked. "From what Naruto told me, that's most likely why they're late, well knowing Kakashi." Everyone laughed at that.

A few moments later and a few laughs Kakashi appeared out of nowhere with Iruka. "Sorry I'm late, there was a dolphin that needed help and I decided to help it."

"So that's one of the excuses you use when your late?" Iruka looked at Kakashi with a serious look that made the copy nin slowly move away from the teacher.

"Um..."Kakashi looked nervous.

"No sex for a week." Stated Iruka.

"Haha, Iruka scared the crap out of you." Kiba snickered.

"Not funny, that guy can be evil when he wants to be." Kakashi whispered to Kiba

"A month." Iruka glanced at the silver headed shinobi

"Nani?" Kakashi looked at his lover.

"Dude, you just got cock blocked again." Kiba patted Kakashi on his shoulder.

"Fuck." Kakashi gave a glance at Iruka.

"At least we know who the uke is." Laughed Ino

"Let's head off." Kakashi said with an irritated look placed on his face. "I told the Hokage that we're going on a mission to find Naruto and Sasuke and write back that we found him but I never said that we'll return or say where they are so let's go."

everyone nodded in agreement and followed Kakashi. traveling through the forest to the edge of the village where a hidden passage that lead through the mountain that contained the past four Hokages. After walking through the darkness of the passage the group finaly made it out of the pitch black place and ran into the other forest that awaited them. A dangerous mission it might be to try and find four people who could be anywhere in the lands that awaited there search.

Weeks go by and no sight of Naruto, Sasuke or the two brother's, at least until today. A new starts and a festival is being held in the town as celebrate the the first day of a new year. It just so happen to be the same place that the people who they were searching for had just happen to be in the same town at the same time.

"Everyone split up." Kakashi stated as he looked around the area.

"Why Kakashi?" Asked Ino.

"Certain people are here and if we split up we'll find them faster." Kakashi hoped they'd catch on to what he was saying. But little did he know a blonde headed male was already watching them.

"Hey Kakashi I think I found one." Shikamaru whispered.

"Is it the Kitsune, Wolf, Weasel or The Artist?" Kakashi asked.

"All of them the rest just appeared and are now looking at us." Shikamaru shook his head at the former Shinobi as the shinobi stood there place on a roof.

"Shikamaru, write note saying thhat we found them and nothing else. Don't say where they are or if we're bring them back becasue we're doing the complete oppersite of that now aren't we. Now Iruka I think we should talk to our adopted son and tell him why we're here."

"Sure." Shikamaru sat down on a near by bench grabbed out a scroll and wrote that they had found the rouge nin.

Standing or sitting near Shikamaru the group of preteens surrounded Shikamaru and watched as Kakashi and Iruka approuched the four ex-nins. Two of the four stepped forward in the protection of the younger two. Glares from the older two would scare anyone off if they were smart enough to even look at the two.

"We're not going back." The pony tail raven stated.

"That's okay because we're joining you." The copy nin replied. "That's why everyone is here. I told the Hokage that we're coming to find you but I never said that we would return or tell them where you are only that we found what we were looking for." Kakashi grinned through his mask.

"Hey I have an idea but we have to go somewhere quiet." Naruto looked at the people before him. "Get the others and meet us at the forest near by." Sasuke looked at his boyfriend and then looked at the preteens.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yea it'd be a dream of ours come true right?" Sasuke looked at his blonde and faced the teams.

"Meet us there in an hour if your late than we won't include you, but you can't follow us you have to find us if you don't find us than to bad for you." Sasuke glared at the faces that looked up at him. "I'll make it an hour and a half to two hours to find Naruto and I."

Sasuke and Naruto turned to walk away but Naruto turned to face the eyes that watched them. "We'll give you an extra ten minutes and after that ten minutes is up you come find us, Itachi and Deidara will be counting. Start from now." After that Naruto continued to jump the rooves of the houses that sat in there way.

Not looking back Naruto nudged Sasuke to follow them. The forest was huge and but also almost quiet, the only sound that could be heard was the animals that made there noises. The terrain as any forest, green viens that connected from one tree to the other, dirt that formed pathways, fallen trees and boulders formed a course through the greenary.

"Kyuubi senses an emty cave near by lets use that." Nodding in agreement they turned off their chakra and walked in the dark, emty cave. "I would say lets' make a fire but the smoke will give us away. So what should we do for light?"

"I don't know but I think we should disgues ourselves so it'd be harder to find us." Sasuke says. With a couple of poofs of clouds a fox and wolf stood in place of the two ex shinobi. the lovers laid down on the dirt floor.

"Haha I was clean before." Naruto snickered.

"Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto smiled. _**Even though we're together nothing seems to change.**_

_Meanwhile_

"I felt there chakra from that direction, even Kiba can faintly since them." Sakura looked pointedly at Ino.

"Why would they be near the entrace of the forest?" Ino crossed here arms.

"Think of it like this. They expect us to go to the centre of the forest, so why not go somewhere close to the entrence where someone would least expect them." Shikamaru explained to Ino.

"Dude, let's just go we know where abouts they might be so let Ino do whatever she wants." Kiba grunted.

"Kiba's right, Kakashi and I are going to go find them." Iruka rolled his eyes at the bickering.

"Let's wager." Shikamaru looked at Ino in the eyes.

"Okay, what's the penltey if I lose?"

"The loser is the winners bitch for a week and a half." Shikamaru turned and followed the rest of the people who were stuck in this game of hide and seek.

"Wait up." Ino shouted as she ran to catch up.

_Back in the cave_

Naruto lefted his head from where it laid on his paws. "There close by, should we mindfuck them more or just lay here."

"You're really sadistic, you know that." Sasuke snickered.

"Look who's talking." Naruto replied. "So what are we going to do?"

"Leave them. They'll have to reconise us first."

"That's going to be fun." Naruto gleamed.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed. Just as Sasuke was about to kay his head down again they hear a dog bark from the distance.

"They're over here." they hear Kiba yell.

"Kiba, shut up and don't tell anyone, you're in." The fox and wolf say in unison.

"Why is Kiba in already?" A pink haired girl asked.

"Dog scent." the wolf stood up and stretched his legs and the fox followed in suit then looked at each other and nodded. "Neji and Hinata are in too, because of there eyes. The object of this is to guess who is who. Neji, Hinata and Kiba would have known right away. So the question is can you tell us apart and you have half an hour."

"That is too easy, Naruto you're the fox and Sasuke you're the wolf." Ino rolled her eyes the two.

"Maybe, maybe not. One of us could be a shadow clone, you could be right, we're both shadow clones or maybe the other way around. You never know." Again in unison.

"People gather around." Kakashi looked at the teens rolling his eyes at the obvious mindfuck.

"Kakashi, you know who is who don't you." Chouji looked at the former sensei.

"You guys are not seeing the mindfuck like Iruka and I can. Just remember one of the two is a master at pranks and the other is a genius." Kakashi clued in.

"Naruto's the wolf and Sasuke is the fox it's easy to tell."

"Thank's for ruining the fun Shika." Naruto's voice chimmed in from behind. They turn to see Naruto and Sasuke back in human form.

"No problem." Shikamaru smirked.

"Okay so you all made it within the time given so..." Naruto looked at Sasuke for help who in reply rolled his eyes. "The Idea that both Sasuke and I have had for a long time, was to leave the village and create a group kinda like the Akatsuki but the good side, a band of misfits doing serious jobs that are like S ranked mission the ANBU get. We get strong enough and take over The Akatsuki and lead them on the right path. I think it would be good because they want to change the world, and if I'm right some of them don't even want to be doing the stuff they do? Right Dei-Nii?" Deidara nodded and smiled at his little brother.

"Since when have you been so smart?" Asked Neji.

"I've always been this smart I just didn't show it in the village. If they found out that I was this smart I'd either be dead or i would already somewhere in the nations." Naruto started to explain. "12 years ago the nine-tailed demon fox Kurma Kyuubi attack the hidden leaf but he didn't attack it because he's a heartless demon which he's not, he was trying save me from Obito Uchiha A.K.A better known as now Tobi of The Akatsuki. My dad the Fourth Hokage used the last of his strength to seal Kyuubi in me and making the demon promise to protect me when needed."

"Why isn't Sasuke, Itachi or Deidara suprised about this?" Asked Rock Lee.

"We already knew about this since Itachi and I met Naruto and Deidara found out a few weeks ago." Sasuke looked at the faces of the people who sat in this small cave with them.

"There's still more, My father wanted the village to see me as a hero but they didn't so the Third Hokage set the law that no one was to speak of it, not even to there children. Eventually the hate of the adults and the seniors influenced the children now to hate me. I thought everyone hated me until I was seven and met Sasuke." Naruto finished.

"Hey don't forget about me." Itachi pointed at himself with a playful pout on his face.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto smirked.

"Yes Naruto,"

"Who's that guy with the long black hair in a ponytail?" Naruto looked at his boyfriend with a smirk.

"I don't know, is he important?" Sasuke and Naruto laughed at Itachi's face soon they all joined in.

"Fuck my life." Itachi whispered lowly to himself.

"No thanks Itachi I'm fine." Deidara whispered back with a cheeky smile.

"You really had to say that didn't you?" Itachi smiled back.

"Hell yes."

"Fuck you."

"I would say time and place but you're not my type." Naruto heard his brothers response and chuckled.

_A few weeks later._

"So we're heading to Suna?" Neji asked nervously.

"Yes. We need to talk to Gaara about something." Naruto replied while noting the nervousness in Neji's voice.

It had been decided a week or two ago that they'd head to Suna stay there for a couple of days and then leave and hopefully with more people for the gang. Naruto and Sasuke had decided that it would take a few years to get strong enough to take over The Akatsuki so for that to happen they'd need more people to help more likely allies they've made in the past.

"Naruto we should make camp in a few hours it's almost sunset." Sasuke noted Naruto who nodded in agreement.

"We'll find somewhere near a lake or river so we have water and maybe even fish if anyone wants any." Naruto looked over to Itachi. "Itachi what's the status on our food supply?"

"We're running low but should have enough to get to Suna." Itachi replied.

"Okay thanks. Kiba, Shino, Lee and Neji scout ahead, see if you can find a place to camp near water like a river, lake or stream." Naruto ordered. The four nodded. "When we get to the place if we can fish for food I want Shikamaru, Iruka and Hinata to go fishing, Kakashi, Itachi, Ino and Ten ten i want you all to find and/or hunt the forest around us for food. Chouji and Sakura I want you to set up camp get the help of Neji, Kiba, Shino and Lee while Deidara, Sasuke and I find a plan to get us to Suna faster."

"Hai!"

A couple hours after sunset they set up camp by a waterfall. Naruto and Sasuke were looking at a map while everyone was doing the jobs they're assigned to. But Deidara on the other hand was sitting alone by the waters edge looking at the moon that lights up the night sky.

"You know that by being here we're indangering our brothers?" Asked a voice from behind.

"Yes I know. I quit The Akatsuki, I left a note saying I found a family member and left following you knowing you were going to see Sasuke. All I knew was that I had a brother in The Hidden Leaf and hoped Sasuke would be able to take me to him but to find out that he was your brothers boyfriend and was living with him I was happy that I could meet him and not go to far or spend weeks or days looking for him."

"Funny I left a note saying i may not come back, but i was a bit suprised to find out Naruto was your brother but then again it's not so suprising." Itachi confessed.

"I know, he's so much like our mother from what I heard I think we both are. Even though I just met him a few weeks ago I love him and want to protect him like the brother I'm suppose to be." Deidara stood up and faced the long haired raven

"I know how you feel, I was gone from Sasuke's life for so long letting him chase after me believing a lie." Itachi stared into Deidara's blue eyes.

"We both fucked up, I should have searched for him sooner and took him away from that disgusting place." Deidara muttered under his breath

"Agreed but what's done is done and plus if you did, they most likely wouldn't have been able to confess to each other. Sasuke and Naruto became each other's life force, they met two weeks before I killed the clan, I was going to find Sasuke but when I did I found little Naruto and Sasuke talking, it seemed they just clicked. I went home and a few minutes later Sasuke walked in with Naruto, my dad was shocked and almost yelled at Sasuke for bring Naruto home but mum and I stopped him and told him that finaly Sasuke had a friend that wasn't an Uchiha."

Itachi and Deidara stood in silence, they'd never really got the time to get along at The Akatsuki base it had all been about business, but both knew they had more in common then anyone else in the base. Little did they know that two sets of eyes watched there interaction.

Okay sorry for the late update but to make up for it I'll try to do two extra chaps and post them soon. Please review, follow or fave this fanfic.

CG4E


	7. Chapter 7

Hello this is a new chapter of _These feelings_. Thanks for the faves and follows.

Recommended (Some of the one I've read, and all SasuNaru and rated M):

_**To be king**_ by _**Monkeyface17**_

_**Unleashed**_ by _**Karelia Jones**_

_**38 weeks**_ by _**Byakko Kitsunetsuki**_

_**Married to My Boss: Revised**_ by _**Usami-Sensei**_

Note: these authors have not asked me to recommend there fanfics, I've only read them and loved them and thought that viewers would like some good reads. If any authors don't want me recommending their stories then please PM me and I'll stop recommending your stories.

Shikamaru woke up to the sound of sticks breaking from the distance. Slowly getting up Shikamaru walked towards the spot where the noise came from. _**Damn it, the shadow jutsu won't work.**_ Shikamaru watched as a dark figure came towards him.

"Shika is that you?" Asked a female voice from the darkness.

"Ino…?" Shikamaru looked curiously. "What are you doing up at this time of night?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." Ino replied.

"You could have woken me. It's a big change for all of us but I think it's for the best."

"I agree. Naruto changed a lot of people for the better so this goal to take over The Akatsuki for the better is one hell of a dream." Ino sighed.

"Just remember it's also Sasuke's too." Shikamaru reminded.

"Let's go back to sleep." Shikamaru nodded in agreement and turned to walk away but was stop by Ino's voice. "Can I stay with you? Just for tonight... I mean," Ino blushed a deep red and looked away nervously.

"Sure." Shikamaru replied softly.

Morning came and the gang was getting ready to leave the clearing and head to Suna. Shikamaru and Ino acted as if the night before never happened and kept on as everyday of their lives. Neji was glaring at Kiba while helping scout the area. Rock Lee, Ten ten and Hinata looked for food, while the rest packed up camp.

"We should make it to Suna in about two to three days. When we get there I'm going to ask Gaara to make us masks. Make sure to not be seen in the village or someone might report us to Sarutobi and then we might be fucked." Naruto explained to everyone.

"Why are we going to Suna?"

"I have a gift for Gaara and besides getting the masks; I think we should get some faster transport." Two little fox heads peep out of the bag flap on Naruto's backpack.

"A fox?" Asked Shino

"Yeah, after I give him the fox we leave find a place that seems reserved, no communication with the outside world, somewhere we only know about." Sasuke looked at Naruto then to the people before them. "Sasuke and I will try to convenience Gaara to give us some horses but I think I might need Neji's help."

"Why me?" Neji asked.

"You both have something in common." Naruto stated then started walking off towards the river leaving Neji with a confused look.

"Naruto, you know you just got yourself a one way ticket to hell for outing Gaara?" Sasuke smirked at the blond.

"He can give the ticket if he can catch me." Naruto snickered as he replied.

_A few hours later_

After mucking about during their travels, Naruto somehow found out that Kakashi had been withheld sex for a month and couldn't help but tease the Nin. Smiling evilly Naruto matched Kakashi's pace and ran beside him.

"So I heard you got cock blocked?" Naruto asked with a poker-face.

"Oh did you know?"

"Yes and I think it serves you right, I mean you are such a pervert." Naruto reasoned with innocent look on his face.

"You're a little shit you know that?" Kakashi huffed.

"Yep, but I'm more of a little shit when it comes to you, it's fun annoying you." Naruto said.

"Naruto, one day I'm really going to kick your ass and then you'll be sorry." Kakashi's eye closed with that evil look on his face.

"If you can catch me." Naruto snickered then ran ahead as Kakashi followed after him.

"No fair Naruto, You're using Kyuubi." He called.

"What was that I couldn't hear you over the sound of the fur ball laughing so loudly in my head?" Naruto laughed. Jumping from tree branch to tree branch Naruto made it as far as he could until he reached the last tree of the greenery before the ground became sand. Naruto leapt from the branch to the ground. "Well camp here tonight same groups as last night. Kiba, Neji, Lee and Shino scout the area for any possible dangers and put up barriers around us once you're done." Naruto ordered.

"Naru-Chan don't you think that's a bit over the top?" Deidara asked looking at the four Nin that went off to do their assigned tasks.

"No, this area is known for bandits, Naruto's right about the barriers." Sasuke came up to the blondes.

"Okay so, why go through here then?"

"Compared to the other route's this is the safest but we can't be too sure of what lurks in the shadows of the area we're in." Naruto looked Deidara in the eyes. "I think I should fox to Gaara to ask him for a way in."

Walking off Naruto found a place where he could summon a fox spirit. Meanwhile Deidara looked at Sasuke with curious eyes.

"What does my brother mean to you?" The tall blond asked.

"I should be asking you the same question, but to answer your question; I've loved him since we met when we were seven, I think it was love at first sight." Sasuke smiled softly recalling the moment he saw the blondes face for the first time. "We met a couple of weeks before the clan was killed. He helped me through everything. He told me that He wanted to keep our friendship a secret so I wouldn't be punished or belittled by the village for being friends with the Nine-tails. We protected each other over the years and each year we seemed closer than the last. He's my best friend, my lover and wherever he goes, I go."

Deidra's eyes shined at the words that Sasuke spoke. "That means a lot coming from you; I think it means that you're perfect for my little brother."

"What about you and my brother?" Sasuke tilted his head.

"I don't really know, I think I like him," Deidara sighed.

"You mean that you think you like him but not sure?"

"Un." Deidara agreed.

"I can live with that but make a decision because I think Ita-Nii has a thing for you." Sasuke smiled.

"You think so?" Sasuke nodded and looked over to the people that surrounded them doing their own little thing.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called as he ran over to the young raven.

"What is it Dobe?" Sasuke looked over to the blond kit.

"I found some wild horses we could maybe capture and tame."

"Show me," Excitement showed in Sasuke's eyes as he looked into vibrant blue ones.

"This way,"

It turned out that they weren't too far from the wild horses, a clearing mixed with sand and grass showed many horses grazing and resting. They were beautiful, standing out in their own little ways but it seemed two of the wild creatures stood out, a beautiful midnight black horse along with a pure white horse. Sasuke looked at Naruto who pulled off his jacket and placed it on the ground and walked over to the white one, carefully but surely he approached the mare.

White as snow the horse seemed, eyes black as night, the horse met Naruto half way looking at him with curiosity. Naruto was amazed, never in his twelve to thirteen years of life has he seen something so magical. He slowly reached out his hand to the head of the beast only to have it nuzzle his hand.

"You're so beautiful and so quick to trust me even if you can sense the demon within me." Naruto whispered to the white beauty, "Will you trust me to ride you bare back? Will you show no fear if I turn into the demon? Will you make a bond with me to only be my horse?" The horse nodded in reply.

Naruto moved slowly to the side of the horse, dragging his hand along on the horse's body feeling the silky hair of the mane. Naruto used his chakra and jump high enough to land carefully on the back of the horse. The horse whinnied and stood still waiting for its command.

"Go towards the people I came with." Naruto pointed in the direction. Following the order the horse walked towards the people who were watching in awe. Stopping in front of his boyfriend whose face held a smirk.

"I think we have the transportation covered." Kakashi smirked.

"Well a least it didn't piss bolt like people did in Konoha." Naruto whispered.

"Dobe, no point bring up the past when we have a better future ahead of us, that doesn't involve that stupid place." Sasuke pointed out, not noticing the flinches from the other team mates.

"You're right but it's kind of hard to let go of what happened." Naruto nodded.

"I know, but that's what the future is for; to let go and make new and better memories." _No matter how old he is, he'll always be more mature than me._

"Naruto, what do we do?" Asked one of the rookie nine.

"Find a horse that will accept you and let you ride it bareback, after that if no horse seems to accept you team up with someone else." Everyone nodded at the order and walked to the heard. "Once you have found your horse or teamed up with someone else, we head towards Suna tomorrow at sunrise."

Here's the 7th chapter and hopefully soon will be the 8th. Have fun until then, any ideas are welcomed also please read my Naruto One-Shot Hate or Love.

CG4E signing out!


	8. Chapter 8 FINALLY! HAHA

Sorry for the late chapter I've had a few personal problems and had no inspiration to write but here I am and hopefully the problems will be solved soon.

These feelings chapter 8 is now here! Time for the amazing but not so amazing story to begin: but first of all my recommendations.

Recommended (Some of the one I've read, and all SasuNaru and rated M):

Note: these authors have not asked me to recommend there fanfics, I've only read them and loved them and thought that viewers would like some good reads. If any authors don't want me recommending their stories then please PM me and I'll stop recommending your stories.

**Target **_by _**My Thought Bubbles**

**Stranded** _by_** My Thoughts Bubbles**

**Seeing Colours** _by _**Dar-Halcyon**

**Run an hide** _by _**Little-Snow-Fox**

The gates of Suna were in site of the Rouge-Nin who arrived on horseback. Slowly they made their way through the gates towards the Kazekage home when they were stopped by the guards at the entrance of the home. Naruto slowly climbed off his horse and made his way towards the guards.

"Halt!" yelled one of the guards.

"I am here to see Gaara." Naruto nodded his head towards the large house.

"Gaara has no quarrel with outlaws like you. You're lucky we haven't notified Konoha of your arrival." He pulled out his kunai.

"I can quarrel with whomever I like General." he heard Gaara's voice.

"I see you sensed our presents," Naruto looked to see the red head approach him.

"Yes, indeed I did and my siblings and decided to greet you." Naruto nods his head and made his way towards his white horse and climbed on. "Guards put the horses in the stables and make sure they cared for, as for the rest of you, please come in."

The group nodded and climbed off the horses than followed Gaara into the Kazekage's palace.

"So when were you going to tell me that you were both going to leave Konoha and become wanted Nin?" Gaara questioned the young Raven and Blonde.

"Well…The both of us have wanted to leave the village for a long time but due to the elders we couldn't," Sasuke started

"That was until Itachi came and told Sasuke what happened that night and then followed by Deidara who is actually my brother. So after they told us what happened we went to the Hokage's office and confronted him; and then pretty much told him that we were leaving and no one could stop us," Naruto finished.

"We," Gestured himself and Kakashi, "rounded up the rookie nine along with Neji's team and decided to find and join them."

"Well, you're welcome to stay for a while but you can't stay long." Gaara nodded his head to the people before him.

"Thank you for the offer and I have a little surprise for you." Naruto pulled a bag off his back and placed it on the ground carefully and opened the flap to reveal three little fury fox kitten heads. Lifting one out of the bag Naruto placed the kit on the floor. Gaara's eyes widen in awe at the little fox that started to sniff around the new area.

"You got me a fox kitten, it is truly beautiful. How did you find it?" Gaara asked

"Sasuke and I found their mother paralysed from some sort of poison, she had the three kits with her, so we saved them and decided to give them to people we know that can look after them."

"How convenient of you, I have looking for something to piss my father off for a while now." Gaara chuckles darkly to himself.

"Well than have fun times than with the fox." Sasuke smirked. "And if you don't mind me asking, where will we be staying?"

"Oh that you all stay here in an apartment that I have to get away from everything, I'll show you the way." Gaara looked at Sasuke and smirked back.

"Thank you Gaara, but we will most likely stay a couple of days than head off. We have a band of misfits to find and join." Naruto bowed his head slightly in gratitude.

"A band of misfits you say? Well than write to me when you do join them and I might just follow depending if anything gets better here, which I doubt will happen but one can hope right." With nods in agreement, and followed the red head out the door to the apartment.

Once they reached the apartment they thanked Gaara for his kindness before he left them to unpack. The apartment was luxurious condo with white floors and ceilings and black walls with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The teams made themselves relaxed in this luxury apartment, but not before sorting room arrangements.

"Okay since there are three rooms, a study and the lounge room we should split up into groups, girls you're in the second room so please go now and don't take all the hot water and please do not take forever in the bathroom." The girls nodded and left. "Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Rock lee, Shikamaru, you're in the lounge room, Kiba don't keep everyone awake or else, same goes to you too Lee." They nodded and started unpacking.

"What about Iruka and I?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto smirked evilly at the copy Nin. "Well since you got cock blocked I was thinking you stay out here with the boys and like Iruka-sensei have some peace and he can sleep in the third room or the study." Everyone snickered at Kakashi.

"Naruto, as much as a tempting idea that is, Kakashi and I will take the study, as long as he doesn't try anything." Iruka-sensei grabbed Kakashi's wrist and dragged him to the study.

"Dei and I will take the third room, have fun you too." Itachi smirks evilly at Kakashi who gulps knowing that he is in for torture in the upcoming weeks.

When morning came everyone was well rested, well not everyone. A tired blond walked out of the master bedroom and into the kitchen yawning as he did so. Everyone looked at him than at Sasuke who walked out the room the same way.

"Why are you two so tired? Wait a minute, don't answer that." Said Kiba as his face begun to change shade.

"Naruto kept me up all night because he was looking over some maps that he found in the room." He glares slightly.

"Why were you doing that?" Hinata looked up from her spot beside the dog lover.

"What want to stay few steps ahead of Konoha and have some back up plans in case something goes wrong during our travels." Naruto answered yawning again.

Deidara walked out of the kitchen with two coffee cups one in each hand and handed one to the younger blond. "Naruto, you shouldn't stay up so late, even if it's for the benefit of us." Looking worried at his younger brother he raffled his hair before returning to the kitchen.

Just as Naruto was about to sit down there was a knock on the door so the blonde walked up to the and opened it only to see a blue skinned man and another man with short orange hair and piercings on either side of his nose.

"Hello Blondie we're here to talk to you as well as your brother and crew." Said the blue man with shark like teeth.

Naruto's eyes are wide as I see who exactly were standing in front of him.

Sorry for the late update again, I'm going through some troubles and not finding the inspiration at the moment so there will be slow updates and yes I have also changed my username, I have a tumblr page with the same name as my current username so please feel free to check it out but I don't have it up and running properly.

So lately I have also working on other fan fictions, I have a few Attack on Titan ones look on my profile to see any fan fics you want posted or just to tell me what you think of them.


End file.
